


Between Heaven and Hell

by InThoseStarrySkies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Gen, Season 9/10, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InThoseStarrySkies/pseuds/InThoseStarrySkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Chuck disappeared, he created a being made from both Dean’s and Castiel’s essences to balance out their opposing aspects. He knew that one day, Dean would become the very thing he had dedicated the majority of his life to hunting, so he added some of that to the mix. What he created was spectacular: an angel with demon essence, a cross-breed, a hybrid. She was a black-eyed angel with mysterious powers, destined to bring Dean and Castiel together when they were the most apart. She was kept from them until that time, when she would be needed most, and when they would need the most help resolving their differences. With the more recent developments, it is clear she is needed now more than ever. She is her fathers’ pride. She is the ultimate force that can bring the two raging storms to a calm. She is Abigail Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write and I hope to get another chapter out soon! I got the idea from a conversation I had over text message, excessive credit given to my tumblr friend, DianeDancer18 (url: dianedancer18.tumblr.com), who is responsible for half of the dialogue. Thanks to her for all her help, and thanks to you for reading!!! I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> 9/25/14: previous author name was thecomicbookfangirl, but I now have a new pseud (as you can see) and do not fear! Updates are coming!

Dean stared at the ceiling from a chair in his room. He closed his eyes and thought about the events of the last few weeks. Memories came flooding in as he sat quiet and alone, just thinking. ' _What you’re feeling now, Dean? That’s not death. It’s a new form of life……..See things the way I see them......Feel what I feel……Open your eyes, Dean._ ' In that moment, Dean noticed something had changed and snapped his eyes open to find that he was no longer alone. A stranger stood in his room; a girl, who looked no older than 16, with dark brown hair and glossy eyes, the right one blue, the left, green. He swiftly reached for the First Blade, but his hand only grabbed empty air.

“Looking for this?” the girl taunted, holding up the Blade.

Dean shot up, eyes flicking from green to their demonic black, voice filled with rage, “How the hell did you get in here?”

Her eyes took on their own demonic sheen as she paced along the edge of the room. “That’s for me to know, and yadda yadda, you know the rest,” she rambled before turning to face Dean head on.

He stared at her, perplexed. He saw her true face, but it was as if it were plastered over something else, something much brighter and hotter. It appeared to melt right before his eyes, but never fully run off to reveal what was beneath it. It was a swirling mess of confusion that Dean found hard to look at for long. “What are you, some kind of freaky new demon?” he asked, gesturing lazily towards her face.

“Don’t presume to know what I am, asshat,” she spat. Her eyes returned to their more normal colors as she twirled the Blade in the hands. Her fingernails grew into dark claws as she charged Dean and made an attempt to scratch at his face.

He deftly blocked the blow and snatched the Blade back from her, using fighting techniques he has long since needed to practice. She stumbled back and he grinned, feeling the Blade’s soothing power run through his veins into the Mark, giving him the extra boost he needed to take on this mysterious stranger. His eyes returned to their normal, beautiful green as he spoke, “You think you’re pretty clever, don’t you?”

The stranger slowly massaged her forearm as she circled around to get ready to strike another blow. “Because I _am_ clever,” she smiled, eyes glowing with anticipation.

“If you’re so clever,” Dean began, “then tell me what you are.” He knew if he could keep her talking, he could expose a weakness of hers and exploit it when the time was right. She started to speak again when Dean cut her off, “Actually, I don’t believe you know what you are,” the girl shifted uncomfortably and he saw an opening. “But I do,” he lied, eyes once again flicking to black.

“Then what AM I?!” she snarled, getting into a defensive position.

“Oh, well now it’s confirmed,” Dean smiled, shifting the First Blade around in his hand.

The stranger’s voice sounded edgy as she questioned, “What is?”

“I know what you are,” Dean’s smile took on a sinister glow as he looked the girl directly in the eyes.

“Then tell me!” she shouted, gesturing furiously to herself. Dean chuckled slowly at the girl’s reaction, adding to the illusion that he really did know what she was. All of the sudden, the stranger caught Dean off guard and tackled him to the ground, holding a previously concealed knife to his throat screaming, “TELL ME! Or I will CUT the answer out of your putrid flesh!”

“I think it’d be more fun to watch you squirm,” Dean said as his eyes flickered back to normal, “and don’t you know that little letter opener of yours isn’t gonna hurt me?”

The stranger looked down at her knife and tossed it away, “Be that as it may,” she mused, bringing her claws down right above Dean’s neck, “I have other means of bringing you pain. Now tell me,” she threatened, inching closer to his face. In the blink of an eye, Dean teleported across the room looking smug as the girl let out a frustrated huff. “You know, this is actually kind of fun,” he said once she turned to face him, “You really think I don’t know what you are?”

In a flash of light, the girl suddenly appeared next to Dean, eyes black with fury, “If you know, then why won’t you JUST TELL ME WHAT I AM?!” Her voice seemed to be amplified by some unseen force, and Dean was taken aback for a moment. Once he regained himself, he saw the girl was looking a bit run out. He decided now would be as good a time as ever to strike, so he did.

“I’ll tell you what you are.” Dean teleported behind the stranger and gave her a swift kick in the kidneys, causing her to fall to her knees before he teleported again. “YOU,” he reappeared, this time in front of the girl. His voice rose even more as he rammed his elbow into the side of her skull, cutting her skin. “ARE,” he stooped down so they were face to face as he grabbed her shoulder and made the final blow with the First Blade, piecing her stomach and drenching his last word with all the fury he could muster, “ _ **MINE.**_ ” His eyes flicked to black as he smiled, admiring his work, and when he turned his back to her, he heard something he thought he should never have heard again.

“Correction,” the girl said, and Dean turned back to face her. She was now standing up with no evidence of the beating she just took other than a bloodstained rip in the front of her shirt. He stood perplexed for a moment, when he noticed she had teleported. He was about to turn around and look for her when he heard a whisper in his ear, “ _I’m your daughter._ ” Dean suddenly heard a gunshot and felt a white hot pain in his side. He looked down to see a small trickle of blood seep into the frayed ends of his shirt where the bullet had hit him. He searched the room with his eyes to see what the bullet had come from, only to find that its origin was none other than the Colt. He reeled back and stumbled, his body still aching from the would-be fatal shot. “I guess we know who the _real_ clever one is, huh? _Dad?_ And I’ll give you a hint. It’s not you,” the girl leered.

Dean began digging the bullet out of his side as he retorted, “Wow, you’re a resourceful little bitch, aren’t ya?” He had almost freed the bullet from his body as he continued, “Unfortunately for you, I now happen to be one of the only few things in the world that this gun can’t kill.” Dean turned the bullet over between his fingertips and examined its bloodstained dents, “So, in the end,” he said as he held it up to the light, “I’m still more clever than you.” Dean paced a bit before tossing the expended bullet up and snatching it out of the air with his hand. “Goodnight then,” he said before spewing out the last word, full of hatred and spite, “ _daughter_ ,” and in one swift motion, he slashed the girl across the chest with the First Blade, opening up a large gash that should have been fatal.

The stranger gasped and stumbled a few steps back, and Dean looked on in shock as the newly formed wound began healing faster than anything he had seen before. She coughed up a small amount of blood as the last of it had closed and said, “You know, I bet Cas would be very disappointed to know that you’ve tried to kill your daughter, what, twice now?” At the mention of Castiel’s name, Dean’s eyes involuntarily turned back to their more human green. He looked like someone had just punched him in the stomach, which is incidentally how he felt. The girl continued, noticing his sudden change of mood, “After all,” she turned to look Dean in the eyes as she dropped a huge bombshell, “ _I’m his daughter, too._ ”

The bullet Dean was clenching in his fist suddenly connected with the floor as he shook his head and muttered, “Impossible.” He couldn’t help but stare on in stunned silence as the girl spoke again, “Actually it’s not. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be here, assbutt.” She plopped down on one of the chairs that were spread haphazardly around the room and continued her little speech, “You know, Castiel and I were both hoping that you’d at least be better than your own father.” She stood up and turned to leave, taking one more look over her shoulder at Dean before she walked out and added, “Looks like we were wrong.”

The girl had struck a nerve and she knew it, even before Dean grabbed her shoulder and spun her around so hard it almost hurt. His voice filled with rage as he shouted in her face, “DON’T YOU _**EVER** _ COMPARE ME TO HIM! And besides, you’ve never even met Cas.” Dean started to calm down a bit as he moved closer to the girl’s face, “He would have told me about you.” The girl was quick to retort, “Oh really? Last time I checked, he thought you were dead.” She shoved Dean away as she spewed out another bout of poison, “Looks like he was wrong about that, too.”

“Well he was right about one thing!” Dean’s voice rose, still full of malice and anger, “The Dean he knew is dead. I’m not his ‘precious human’ anymore, alright?” His eyes blacked out for emphasis, and the girl responded with just as much fury as before, “THEN WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH!? I can see through the surface of your demonic façade. I can see how much YOU CARE FOR HIM!!!” It was clear the girl almost had a tear brimming, but Dean still argued on, shouting, “WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I STILL CARE?!” The stranger met Dean with a steely gaze, inching slowly towards her as she answered, “Because if you didn’t, you wouldn’t have stopped trying to kill me, or trying to prove you are different than your father, or trying to prove that I don’t know mine…But I do.” The girl was now inches away from Dean’s face, her index finger pointed directly into the center of his chest.

“You don’t know anything about me,” Dean said as he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. She was unfazed as she continued, “Oh, but I do, and you don’t scare me,” the last phrase hung in the air as Dean had started to turn away from her, “I haven’t been trying to scare you,” he sneered over his shoulder, “Yet.” The girl gave him a devious smile as she haughtily replied, “I wouldn’t bother…Because revenge is a dish best served cold.”

“Great one-liner there.” Dean’s voice was dripping with sarcasm, “I was almost intimidated.” The girl reached for his shoulder as she threatened him, “Then don’t make me use my Vulcan Pinch on you, Dad.” Standing barely two feet away, she threw a punch that would have spelled a few broken ribs and a cracked sternum for any mortal man, but Dean was already across the room before it even connected. “Wow. Some daughter you are. Can’t even make correct pop culture references,” he mumbled while brushing off his jacket. The girl looked clearly frustrated by the outcome of events and snapped, “Oh, screw you! Like you deserve a ‘Dad of the Year’ award…”

“Ok, now let’s get something straight here, you ARE NOT my daughter. I…I refuse to believe that you, of all things, are my daughter,” Dean practically screamed the words as he furiously pointed to the girl, but she continued anyways. “And since I’m obviously not welcome here, I’ll leave you to burn in your own little hell.” She unfurled a pair of large, stark black wings, getting ready to leave, and looked Dean straight in the eyes once more. He was astounded that now, both her eyes were a bright blue. Dean’s eyes, in turn, reverted to their sparkling green as he thought, ‘Just like Cas.’ He shook off the nostalgia and answered her remark, “You’re right. You’re not welcome here, so why don’t you run off to, well, wherever you run off to,” and made a shooing motion with his hands before adding, “Shoo!”

The girl’s wings disappeared as she teleported right in front of Dean, both eyes now green. He stood shocked as her eyes mimicked his own, flashing black and demonic as she spoke, “Whatever, but I was right. You are just like your father.” She showed her wings one final time before teleporting out, whispering into Dean’s ear as she left, “ _He tried to kill me, too_.” Using a newfound power, he reached out to sense her celestial energy, and as soon as he touched it, he reeled her back in, forcing her to become corporeal. The veins around his eyes started to glow a soft orange, as did his eyes. This was a new feeling for Dean, and he figured he could sort it out later. Right now, he had more pressing matters to attend to. “What do you mean?” he growled at the girl as he held tight to her arm.

She yanked herself free from his hold and covered a small scar on her forearm that Dean barely caught a glimpse of, but it still seemed familiar to him. “Your father,” she clarified, “He tried to kill me, too. Weren’t you even listening?” Dean’s rage began to grow as the light in his eyes grew brighter, almost to a scarlet red. “When the HELL did you meet my father?” He only grew more enraged as this girl, this stranger, kept poking around his life. He still wasn’t sure she was even telling the truth. After a moment of tension, the girl broke the silence, “I found him when I went looking for you.” Her expression softened and her eyes reverted back to their original blue/green as she looked away from Dean. She slowly ambled around the room, trying to get comfortable, well, as comfortable as she could in this situation. Dean stood there confused with one hand to his mouth as he thought about why this thing would come looking for him. The glowing of his eyes subsided as he calmed down. “Why the hell would you want to find me?” he finally asked. The girl chuckled weakly as she shrugged, “Because you’re my father…Like father like daughter, huh?” This only left Dean more confused as he tried to work out her point. “What’s that supposed to mean?” They were now standing on opposite sides of the room as she turned to explain, “You went after your father, and I went after you. Cas is always telling me how alike we are, and I guess I finally see what he meant…”

“Did he tell you how much alike the two of you are?” Dean’s voice was getting edgy as he continued, “He searched for his dad, too, but he never found him. Never will.” This made the girl recoil a bit and she quickly muttered, “Liar,” under her breath, “Cas told me you were a notorious liar.”

“You know I’m telling the truth,” Dean added a few gestures to emphasize his statement. “God’s gone! Cas gave up on that mission a long time ago.” The girl inhaled sharply, offended by the way he spoke of God and tried to defend her beliefs, “God isn’t gone,” she said, sounding desperate to confirm the fact for herself, “He’s just busy…” Dean tossed his hands up in a mock surrender, “Hey, you’re free to believe whatever you want to believe,” he turned his back to her as he said with sincerity, “I honestly don’t care.” The girl crossed her arms over her chest, and after a while of misplaced silence, she tried to change the subject. “Cas also said you loved pie.” Dean looked up at the mention of his formerly favorite dessert. He sounded frustrated as he spoke, “Pie means nothing to me now. That ship has sailed.”

“Really?” the girl teased, “Are you sure about that?” She then lifted a plate of pie seemingly out of nowhere. “Where the hell did you get pie?” Dean turned around and eyed the plate suspiciously, slowly moving towards it. “I brought it with me,” the girl teased before asking, “Why do you care? I thought you said that your pie ship had sailed a long time ago.” Dean studied the pie more carefully as he countered, “It has.” Something about the pie just didn’t seem right to him, and after a second of thought he knew it was nothing more than an illusion. He immediately met the girl’s eyes and teleported right in front of her. “You think I’m that easy to fool?” he said as he waved his hand through the pie, distorting the illusion. His eyes then flickered to black as he flung her against the wall with a simple thought. “Why are you doing this?” he questioned.

The girl grunted before giving an answer, “Doing what? And OW, that actually hurt, thank you very much.” Dean grabbed her shoulders to keep her pinned in place, “Looking for me. Fighting me.” He paused before he asked the question that had been itching at the back of his mind ever since the strange girl had appeared in his room, “What’s your end game?” The girl struggled against his grip as she fought back, saying, “What do you mean? Let me go!” She continued to struggle, but Dean was too strong. He started to walk away, keeping the girl still with his powers. “What’s your goal in all this? Why are you doing it?” He made sure she was looking at him as he asked one more thing, “Did Cas promise you something?” He was getting more and more frustrated as their conversation went on, and his anger began to show in the huskiness of his voice. “No! He doesn’t even know I’m here!” the girl assured. She looked genuinely scared as Dean moved close to the center of the room. He turned around, filled with hate, and screamed, “THEN WHY?” His eyes began to glow orange once more as all the furniture in the room was thrown against the walls in his fit of rage. He heard the girl’s head smack against the wall with a sickening thud as he turned to watch her utter possibly her last words before going unconscious, “Because……what girl doesn’t……..want to know…….her father…….?” Her face was bloodied and she slumped harshly against the wall, clearly knocked out.

Dean released her body from his hold and watched as she slowly slid to the floor in a crumpled heap. He knelt down beside her and reached to brush a few hairs out of her face. “You should never have tried to find me,” he warned, his eyes returning to normal. He then stood up, looked around the room one last time, and teleported out, leaving the girl by herself.

Now alone, the girl sighed in her unconscious state. She woke up not long after, still dizzy from the hit, but it didn’t last for long. She struggled to get herself upright, and once she noticed she was alone, she spoke out into empty space, “He needs you, Dean. More than you know.” Her head was still aching, but she managed to stand herself up before adding, “We all do…”

**Author's Note:**

> PS: This was my first ever fic, and it was a great experience to go through. I hope I can continue writing well into the future!
> 
> 9/25/14: Wow I was a on a bit of a hiatus...sorry...I am currently re-editing and re-writing this first chapter, making improvements and such, but more will come soon!


End file.
